


Kisses back(to you)

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck's kisses never got accepted or returned back. Jaemin thought this should change





	Kisses back(to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blancalill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/gifts).



There weren't many things that were getting on his nerves. Really there weren't. He was okay with jisung and chenle being oblivous to each other and STILL not confessing. He was okay with his vocal teacher nagging at him so much thesedays. He was okay with the amount of times he had to change his t-shirt in one day cause of how freaking hot the weather was. But there was one thing he wasn't okay with.

And it was donghyuck's kisses getting ignored by other members.

He knew the members did not mean anything bad when they ignored his kisses. Sometimes they were just not in the mood to do skinship and sometimes they ignored it just as a revenge on all pranks donghyuck pulled on them. But different than everyone else, jaemin could see the broken look in donghyuck's eyes whenever someone ignored his kisses or any skinship he intends to do with them. Others thought donghyuck was doing skinship just to be cute but jaemin knew he was doing it to show his love to them. Jaemin knew it. Jaemin understood it. He was the same. He lived off of love. He loved both giving and recieving love.

That's why his smile dropped and a frown replaced it everytime he saw that broken look on donghyuck's pretty face.

He had to do something about it. He just had to. Donghyuck deserved a god damn kiss!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one of those days when donghyuck was being clingy to mark. It was some kind if unwritten rule between them. Donghyuck would cling onto mark, kiss his cheeks, hold his hand, lay his head on his head and mark would accept it. Most of the times at least. But today he wasn't in the mood. Or at least that's what jaemin guessed when mark pushed donghyuck's face away to ignore the kiss that was aimed to his right cheek.

"Please, hyuck, i'm so tired." Mark said with a fed up tone in his voice.

Jaemin knew mark was the one who got the most tired out of everyone in that room. But he still thought he could be softer to donghyuck cause donghyuck looked just like a kicked puppy, lied his head down and said "oh okay. I'm sorry hyung." And sat in a corner.

Jaemin kept looking at donghyuck till donghyuck looked up and they had an eye contact. Jaemin mouthed a "are you okay?" To him and donghyuck just answered with a small smile as if to say "i'm fine nana."

 

It was only when everyone else left the room that jaemin could talk with donghyuck. Donghyuck was still sitting in the same corner, playing some games in his phone.

Jaemin got up from his seat, walked towards donghyuck slowly, without saying anything.

"Jaemin?"

Jaemin was silent.

"What's going on nana?"

Jaemin stopped right in front of donghyuck and cupped donghyuck's cheeks, he did it so suddenly that his cheeks made a sound like he got slapped.

"Nana?"

Donghyuck was so confused at this point that he didn't even notice his own hands holding onto jaemin's jacket.

Jaemin squished donghyuck's cheeks, making him look like a fish and got closer to his face.

"This is for all the times your kisses got ignored by others" jaemin said and pushed his lips on donghyuck's soft ones.

Donghyuck held onto jaemin's jacket harder and kissed back. He never expected jaemin, his best friend, who flirts with everyone but him, to kiss him but he was gonna take what he can get. It's not like he got a chance everyday to kiss the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

When they broke the kiss donghyuck's left hand held jaemin's neck, jaemin's hands were still cupping his cheeks.

"Dude...." donghyuck said and pulled jaemin closer by his neck "do it again."

Jaemin smiled sweetly at donghyuck. Who was he to say no to holy lee donghyuck?

In the end they shared more kisses than they probably should have and it probably wasn't apoopriate for best friends to kiss like that but they did anyway.

Mark caught them and ran away from the room while yelling "JISUNG, CHENLE, CLOSE YOUR EYES"

jaemin kissed donghyuck one last time and promised to return all the kisses he will give to him from now on.

"You always got me to kiss you back, hyuckkie"

Maybe hyuck was melting...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if there is any mistakes, i wrote it in 30 minutes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
